


Time has never been an obstacle

by oikawatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiIwa Day, i guess, immortal! oikawa, it's a lil bit late rip, time traveler! iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/pseuds/oikawatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna know where I went this time?” he asks, and Tooru wants to know, but he doesn’t want to pull away from their current position. Despite that, Hajime continues, “I think I went sometime around the 1820s.”</p>
<p>At that, Tooru pulls away. Shock evident on his face, Hajime chuckles at his expression.</p>
<p>“Di-did you saw..?” Tooru tries to ask, Hajime grins.</p>
<p>“I did” he says, fondness clear on his voice “, and you were the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time has never been an obstacle

**Author's Note:**

> So this.. is mostly fluff. I got this idea from a prompt in Pinterest (the source of my nightmares if I'm honest) and I thought it suited Iwaoi pretty well.  
> Since it was OiIwa day I thought I'd do something and get into writing again, since I need the practice.  
> Aaaanyway, enjoy and so!  
> Also, you can find me in tumblr as akaashiss!

The night is cold and windy, a chill going down his spine when it gets through the window. He runs to close it and immediately regrets it when he remembers neither the AC or the heater are working. There’s boxes covering most of the floor and it’s going to be a task to find a blanket in all this, but Tooru doesn’t think he’ll be able to survive the night like this.He finds one of the oldest and thinnest ones he has on top of his pillow box, then proceeds to sit on the couch and covers himself entirely in it.

 

The moving trucks was supposed to come today to pick up his things, one came and took most of his furniture and even his bed. Thankfully, he didn’t had to explain why there was so much furniture for apparently just one person. And that it was so much his couch would have to wait until the second trip, but he couldn’t complain now. The air inside the apartment is still too cold for his liking, and for blanket he’s using. It’s amazing, for someone that moves every so many years from one place to another, to not expect something like this to happen.

 

“Someone would think moving companies would improve over the decades.” he mutters, mostly to keep his hands a little warmer than to be heard.

 

The air is too cold, and it’s too late for him to be awake, but years of insomnia has proved Oikawa Tooru that he has no other choice. The TV was taken too, the books are already sealed on their box, his computer dead on battery and the charger somewhere inside one of the numerous boxes that covers his floors. He moves and squirms in the couch trying to conceal a little bit of sleep, despite knowing that it’s not going to happen. There’s nothing to do, and Tooru can feel himself getting desperate with nothing to entertain him on the empty apartment.

 

He stands up and picks the box inside his jean pocket. The air that blows in from the window petrifies him for a second, December is one hell of a cold month. He places the cigarette on his mouth and lights it, and the moment he inhales he can feel his body getting warmer. Tokyo is still a city filled with lights, he thinks, as he sees the scenery in front of him.

 

A scenery he has seen several times, from different angles, during different times, as the city gets more and more advanced in technology. 

 

“Tokyo has improved alot since I was a child.” he says with a smile in his face, memories from too many years ago coming back.

 

A strong knock on his door interrupts his memories though. And he looks back at where his clock used to be, before remembering is already packed. It doesn’t matter, he knows it’s too late for someone to visit him.

 

Unless.

 

Tooru rushes to the door, swinging it open at the thought of who might be knocking so hard in the middle of the night. And he’s right. In front of him, there’s a man dressed in ancient clothes, desperately gasping for air as they try to keep eye contact with him. Tooru feels a lump on his throat at the sight of the man, at the sight of his best friend, his lover.

“Oika-!”

 

“Fushimoto.” he interrupts. The other stares at him for a moment before nodding. “Please, come in, you must be freezing.”

 

The man does as told, shivering the moment they remove their shoes to enter the apartment. “You know, I think it’s warmer on the hall.” He says, and closes the still open window.

 

Tooru pouts, “Well I canceled the heater service for today because I was supposed to be sleeping in my new apartment tonight.” he explain, at the statement, the man looks back in surprise. “You’re lucky you found me tonight, I haven’t even spoken to the next tenant.”

 

“What year is it?” he asks, and Tooru has to think about it for a while before he answers.

 

“Two thousand sixteen” he answers at last, “Last time I saw you was two years ago, Iwa-chan.”

 

The nickname does something to him, he knows that, he always gets irritated when called that. However, there’s a small smile on his face, and it’s been a long since Tooru saw Hajime smile like that to him. Tooru closes the distance between them, circling his arms around Hajime’s neck, the other doing the same around his torso. It’s just a hug, but Tooru feels like he just recovered something he had lost. He can feel Hajime nuzzle on his shoulder, feels the smile when Hajime whispers on his ear.

 

“Wanna know where I went this time?” he asks, and Tooru wants to know, but he doesn’t want to pull away from their current position. Despite that, Hajime continues, “I think I went sometime around the 1820s.”

 

At that, Tooru pulls away. Shock evident on his face, Hajime chuckles at his expression.

 

“Di-did you saw..?” Tooru tries to ask, Hajime grins.

 

“I did” he says, fondness clear on his voice “, and you were the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

Tooru feels the embarrassment, the blush creeping on his cheeks and reaching his ears at the compliment.

 

Hajime had seen him, Tooru, when he was a child.

 

“Did you talked to me?” he asks.

 

“You know I try not to meddle with people from other times.” says Hajime like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Tooru frowns at that, “But it was me! You know you can always go to me when you travel, Hajime.”

 

Hajime shakes his head, “You were a child, you still lived with your parents, that Tooru wouldn’t have let me stay at his place until I disappeared again.” there’s something else to that, Tooru knows, and Hajime knows that he knows. “I didn’t want to cause you trouble.”

 

Tooru is still not pleased, but Hajime pulls him to the couch and both of them sit, Tooru instantly taking the blanket. Hajime lays down on the couch, leaving enough space for Tooru to lay down next him. Tooru does, and covers both of them with the blanket. Hajime still has that small smile on his face, and Tooru still feels his face hot.

 

“Don’t smile like that, you’re making me blush.” he says.

 

The smile widens, “Ah really? That’s something I’d enjoy very much, seeing you all flustered.” he says and he brings Tooru closer to him, “Too bad you’re too annoying.”

 

Tooru gasps at the statement and is ready to refute when Hajime interrupts him.

 

“Were you smoking?”

 

He freezes. At that, Hajime frowns, “You said you were going to quit.”

 

“It’s not bad, I’ve been doing it for a century now and haven’t gotten cancer or anything.” he says, a tint of bittersweet on his tone, “You know I can’t die from illness, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime takes out his hand from down the blanket, resting it in Tooru’s cheek. “I know, but” he whispers, leaving a light caress on Tooru’s face “I just want to make sure I’ll always find you.

 

He smiles, a genuine smile, the kind that are extremely rare on Tooru, and are reserved specially for Hajime. “I’ll always be there when you come, you know how to find me.”

 

“I gotta say, it’s a little hard to do it when I travel before the 1900s” says Hajime, a playful tone to his voice.

 

Tooru giggles, Hajime follows with a soft smile. When they look at each other, theirs love in their eyes. Love built over years, decades, centuries losing and finding each other. A century of Oikawa waiting for the time Hajime would appear at his doorstep, different sort of clothes from different time periods (Oikawa has seen the clothes from a century from now, it’s _not_ pretty), a century of figuring out how to hide and still be able to find each other.

  
They’ve gone through a lot over the last century and a half, but Tooru is thankful he’s found someone he can spend eternity with.


End file.
